The Way We Are
by Ink Blotted Paper
Summary: She's poor. He's of nobility. Their ends are different but due to a twist of fate they ended up together. The only problem is, they cannot fall in love with each other, or so he say.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This work is plain fiction though with a touch of history. Hence, no historical basis has been made. The whole atmosphere of the fiction is just a mere illustration of the writer's imagination. Japan's history has nothing to do with it.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. The characters used belong solely to the author of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Living in an era that is dictated by wealth and power sure is hard, especially to those who are not of nobility. This is the time where Japan finally opens its doors to conduct transactions to the foreign country. And it is best to say that this is the grandeur of this country's economy, or so they say. One thing is for sure, the rich is getting richer while the poor is getting poorer.

In a rural area in the capital lived a beautiful yet poor girl. The beauty that she possesses can be compared to of a goddess. She is like a flower – no wonder she's named after one. Sakura.

Unfortunately, the father of this lovely lady is a well-known con artist. Though he's already at his early 30s, his beauty is still evident that is why women still flock onto him. His job maybe pathetic but he's indeed a good father and a very kind person. He has a soft spot for abandoned children and babies; he never fails to give them food even if he has to rob.

"I'm home"

"Welcome back, father", said Sakura in a cheerful tone.

But before the two moved a step, their landlady came and she's fuming mad.

"Hey you two! Better pack your things now. I have a new tenant moving in here today. So better leave or else I'll use force!"

"C'mon madame. We do not have any place to stay. Is it possible that we still stay here?"

Sakura's father has an unfaltering pheromones and no old lady can resist him doing all this sweet talk. He's indeed a lady killer.

"Ok fine! Drop the sweet talk and better start working your ass off! You owe me 6 months of rent, you know!"

The landlady went off pretending that she's still fuming mad with what happened. Maybe she really is because she's not able to resist the ever-famous "sweet talk" that ladies are talking about.

**Next day…**

"Sakura we have to get out from here!"

"Huh… what do you mean?"

"The husband of my client found out that I owe his wife 2,000 yen! And he's fuming mad about it. He ran after me… luckily, I ran way too fast! But minutes from now, he'll come here looking for me."

Sakura still cannot understand a thing her father is trying to explain. Moreover, her father is done packing.

"Sakura… daddy loves you! That's why he does things like that. And daddy is sorry that he has to leave, or else he'll die!"

"…"

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Unfortunately, the man her father owed came and he's looking for her father. Also, the man is well-built and he's really, really, really angry.

"Do you know that your father owed me 2000 yen?"

Sakura, in a frightened state, cannot answer.

"Tell where the hell is he?", the man shouted with all his might.

"I don't know sir", said the frightened Sakura.

"I know he's here! Now where the hell is he hiding? Better tell me now girl or you'll definitely regret it!"

"But I really do not know… sir", said Sakura who's now in tears.

"Since he's your father, you'll be the one to pay the money he owes me!"

"Y-y-yes"

The man looking for Sakura's father managed to calm down a bit and is trying to negotiate to the poor daughter of the con artist.

"You need to pay me by tomorrow or else I'll take you as payment."

After the so-called negotiation, the man left the frightened Sakura.

Sakura does not know where she'd get the money. Not only that but also the problem with the rent… now that her father's gone, the landlady might come again tomorrow asking – or more like forcing – her to leave.

'_What am I supposed to do? There's a lot to pay… if I can't pay father's debt then I'll definitely be sold. And if I can't pay the rent, I'll definitely be homeless. Father what have you done?'_

Sakura went to the market without her noticing it. Moreover, it's already night time when she regained her consciousness. Since she's already there, she decides take to take a stroll.

While she's strolling, a man pulled her arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You seem lost pretty missy. Care to be my companion for tonight?"

"N-no! Let me go!"

"A fighter are we? This must be my lucky day! I love aggressive women", the man sarcastically said. "You're my type."

'_It seems that there is no other way to get the money than to sell myself. Alright! I'll do it. There's nothing to lose now. Breathe Sakura, breathe! Face him and say…'_

"Alright! But you have to pay me 2000 yen!"

The man grinned and said, "Sure!"

Unfortunately there's a man who overheard their conversation and he seems not happy about it and he punched the guy straight on the face.

"Hey! What are you doing? This guy is my life saver?"

"Life saver? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yes he is! He said that he'll pay me 2000 yen!"

"And do you think that he will really do that?"

Sakura blushed. She does not know how to answer.

"Come with me."

And the guy pulled her along and she cannot break free. He's so strong.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

The guy tossed a bandle of 1000 Yen to Sakura and said, "I paid you already. Now, come with me."

Sakura, only thinking on how to pay her father's debt, decided to come with the man. After all, he already paid more than what she wished for. She can finally pay the debts of her father and also the 6-month worth of rent that she owes her landlady. Upon knowing those, Sakura can't help but smile.

She's indeed naive, just because of the money she needed she's willing to sell herself. By the way, Sakura does not know the real meaning of "selling herself". Moreover, she does not know the real motive of the man. Now, she's sitting with him in a luxurious carriage and it seems that they're on their way to his house.

* * *

I'm new to this business so please help me expand my horizons by reviewing. And yes, this is a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This work is plain fiction though with a touch of history

**Warning:** This work is plain fiction though with a touch of history. Hence, no historical basis has been made. The whole atmosphere of the fiction is just a mere illustration of the writer's imagination. Japan's history has nothing to do with it.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. The characters used belong solely to the author of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

-

Chapter 2: Truce: We're Equal Now

She has decided to sell herself to the "king" of the huge manor that she's living in now. More so, she also agreed to his marriage proposal two days ago. And now, they're an official wedded couple.

- 2 days ago -

Sakura is dead tired from all the struggling she did inside the bathroom. The maids were kinda harsh in bathing her. Also, this is the first time that she has encountered the bubbly substance the maids used in scrubbing her hair. It definitely smells nice but it burned her eyes. Though she's been dealing with this for a week, she still can't catch up with the tune of everyone inside the manor.

Now she's inside one of the (huge) rooms inside the manor. She's dressed in a beautiful Victorian dress. Her hair is in a tight bun and she has a light make-up on. She looked beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Every word synonymous to beautiful can be used to describe her now.

The door opened and a man in his mid-20s appeared. He's name is Kei, the butler of this huge manor. He doesn't have an expression; or maybe he does have one, the blank expression.

Kei walked near Sakura and said, "Master is now waiting for you in his room. Please follow me, Sakura-sama."

Sakura just nodded and followed him. And to Sakura, the time they've been walking together to the room of the master of the house is the most deafening silence ever.

Kei stopped in front of the door. He still wears no other expression except his blank expression. "This is where we part. Master is waiting for you inside." Then he bowed and left.

Sakura's left alone standing on the door. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to think. She doesn't know what to react. And to her surprise, the door opened and the so-called master of the house was the one who did it.

Upon seeing Sakura, he smirked and said, "I've been waiting for almost half an hour. Anyways, it doesn't matter."

Sakura just kept her head low. Also, she doesn't know what to do in her current situation.

"How long do you intend to stand there? Come in."

Without further ado, Sakura joined the man inside the room. This room is larger than the one she was previously in. Also, the motif seems manly yet elegant. She guessed that this is the room of this guy.

"Have a seat."

Sakura's body stiffened. She doesn't know if she should adhere to the man's whims. Also, she doesn't know if he's to be trusted. True he had given her enough money to pay for her father's debts. Also, he has not done anything malicious in her week-long stay in his house.

"Do not worry", he whispered in her ear. "I only wish to talk."

Sakura just nodded in response and sat on a nearby chair.

"I have a proposal for you."

Her face lit up and her eyes met his gaze. "A proposal?" She asked.

"Indeed. Or more like an exchange of what I did for you."

Sakura began to hug herself. She doesn't know what this twisted man is thinking in the twisted brain of his.

"Do not worry. This proposal does not concern your filthy body."

"Filthy?"

"Or maybe it does have, but not to the extent that you'll sell your soul to me."

Sakura didn't answer but she's a bit relieved when she heard that. She's not and she doesn't want to sell her body literally.

"But like what I've said, it still concerns your body."

"Yes I know. But not something perverted, right Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke smiled. He's relieved that the person he took in his wing is someone who can accurately pick up his lines.

"This will be easier than I thought", he said to himself.

"Yes, Sakura it's not something like that. I'll go straight to the point then. But I must warn you first, the moment I've spilled the contents of this proposal, you do not have the right to back out. So, are you still in for it?"

For Sakura, as long as her body and soul will not be exploited, she'll be fine with it… that is the reason why she decided to answer him with a, "Yes".

"Yes, Sasuke-sama. I am sure of this. Also, you vowed that you will not exploit my body – with that I am pleased and I am willing to accept whatever proposal that you have."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get married."

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"I said, let us get married."

"But you said…"

"I said that once you hear out this proposal you will not be able to back off. Also, I also said that this does not concern selling your body. So tomorrow, we will get married."

Sakura is dumbfounded. Definitely, dumbfounded.

"Everything is already set, except for the bride. But I'm glad that this is done, that means everything will go in plan tomorrow. Also, our wedding will also be registered on the same day."

Sakura swallowed. She definitely doesn't want to do this.

"By the way, do not get the wrong idea. I'm not marrying you out of love. It is something that I have to do so in order to avoid a political marriage. Also, by exchanging vows with you, my inheritance will be secured."

"_That makes sense",_ Sakura though. _"He's not the type of guy who would marry someone like me out of love"._

"Sakura?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you listening to what I am saying?"

"Yes."

"Good. You are dismissed now."

Sakura is about to leave the room when Sasuke called her once again.

"By the way…"

"Yes? Is there something else you need to say?"

"You are not allowed to fall in love with me."

Sakura just nodded and left.

-

A lot of things happened in 2 days. First, the marriage proposal and on the following day is her wedding.

She sigh.

"_Doing this… is it really right? I know that he had helped me save the name of my father but is it really right for me to marry him? Also, marrying him just means that I can no longer marry the man that I wish to marry."_

All Sakura could do in this beautiful afternoon is to sigh.

-

What a crappy chapter. I just though of updating this story though I'm considering of deleting it.

I hate Sasuke now so it's hard to make him look good. Anyways, I'd love to hear your opinion, reaction, criticism, suggestion or whatever you might want to tell me that concerns this story.

That's all for now.

By the way, I won't delete this for now. Who knows? Also, if Sasuke turned out good, I might update more.


End file.
